Maybe a Coma: Hopefully a Dream
by Winterherox2Summervillan
Summary: What should I tell you? How I just fell from the sky into a natural spring in China. Or how about how that spring was cursed so now I'm cursed. Oh! I know, I'll just tell you everything then maybe you can decide if I'm crazy or not. I can't tell anymore. Cause I'm pretty sure this is Ranma 1/2 I just fell into.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe a Coma: Hopefully a Dream**

**Ok so this is my first story and I'm kinda scared of what others will think of it And yes it is a self insert because honestly who doesn't like the idea of meeting your favorite characters and just plain out messing with them? lol**

**um Disclaimer did I spell this right? I own nothing just borrowing for the heck of it and to practice my writing.**

**...**

**...**

Chapter 1: Really?!

Sometimes I wish I had a stupidly, big imagination then I could just chalk this up as a really interesting dream and be done with it. Why? you ask, well it had a lot to do with where I was and how a minute ago I was falling from the sky.

Maybe this is a sign to find the nearest clinic and check in. ...

.. Ooooor Maybe this is just a dream. Yeah. I'm_ not_ soaking wet, and I _didn't really_ fall from the sky. It doesn't seem real! So it can't be! I mean seriously this. is. not. possible.

"Yeah. I'm not crazy - this is all just a dream or some side effect from the coma I'm apparently in." ok so my defense was a bit if-y but my sanity was on the line, so can you really blame me when my next course of action was to tilt my face to the sky, point dramatically and yell "DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD?! I'M NOT CRAZY!" which was then followed by an insane cackle that _really wasn't helping._

Ok so I was _slightly_ hysterical, so sue me.

So, for the moment as I have a freak out let me remind you why I started questioning my sanity - somewhere in between the yelling and the cackles I forgot so I know anyone reading this has- it started over my location. China. When just a moment ago I had fallen down the stairs in my **American** school.

"How you fall from sky like that miss?" Asks the Chinese guide of Jusenkyo**. **I cringed.

Ungh, I think your starting to see the problem, but just in case let me start over.

It was **One of **_**Those**_** Days. **

**...Earlier...**

The day just seemed to drag on and on. I was running on maybe an hour of sleep if at all, I had no breakfast whatsoever, I felt **sick**, and I was forced to go to the torture we call school which only made me feel worse. Until finally _finally _it ended. But as the ditz that I am - I forgot something very unimportant upstairs that for some reason I just had to go get it. Why? Search me. Seemed important at the time, but that's not the point, the point is I was ready to just leave, but ended up marching up the stairs to the second floor. I had just made it to the top too when some jerk in my peer group comes rushing by, knocking me clean off my feet and back down the stairs.

I'm not stupid, I'm average at best, but I'm paranoid and negative _very_ _negative_. So I knew from the way I was falling things weren't looking good for me.

As things seemed to slow down I took in my situation. My head would hit first. Then I would tumble down until I hit the wall which could either stop me or send me down to the floor beneath. I'll have bruises, broken bones, maybe a concussion, probably some scrapes. None of that will really matter though, were my bitter thoughts. After all I'm going to die from breaking my neck when my head hits.

Every thing was in slow motion, but I wasn't having those famous flashbacks. No those last few minuets that are usually known for reliving the past was spent wishing I knew the jerk's face so I could haunt my killer.

Bitter aren't I?

Of course I was also hoping Mom took me seriously when I said, "If I ever die a weird death, I want it on my tombstone and made a joke!" Surely; she would see the joke in this.

_Olivia_

_Daughter &amp; Friend_

_Killed by stairs_

_Take the elevator_

_R.I.P._

If I wasn't about to die I swear I would laugh.

And then that dreaded time when my I head would hit came. Only I didn't hit. I just kept falling. The school ceiling I had been staring at faded away into blue sky with wind whirling in my ears and burning my eyes.

I was freaked out sure, but when I fell/collided into a flock of birds; yeah, that's when I started screaming.

I fell a for pretty long time.

Screamed the rest of the way down with my eyes closed.

Screamed until my throat was sore and kept screaming until I fell into water which brings us back to where we started from. Me soaked to the bone having a break down in China in front of The Guide to the only cursed springs I know.

So I've pretty much just been having a staring contest with said Guide since he first spoke which is so not a good first impression. "uh What?" yeah and that's better. But he didn't get to say anything."Excuse me, am I at the Jusenkyo training ground?" Asks a very familiar female voice.

And that was when my poor, overloaded brain said 'Pfft! Forget this!' then promptly flipped the off switch.


	2. Rebooting

**Ok chapter 2 YAY! I've revised**

**Do I need another disclaimer? It seems kind of pointless. Reviewers my first (and hopefully not last) follower I don't know if I should be sending u big, fat, heart felt thank yous or what soooo-**

** THANK YOU! U MADE MY DAY!**

Chapter 2

I was in that space between waking and still being asleep when I started hearing voices.

"The poor dear, I wonder what made her faint." Whispered one.

"Very strange, most tourists never faint." Stated the other. "Maybe it the fall?"

_Fall? Faint? What are they talking about? _"My son… you have not seen him…. faint," _kashingk,_ "have you?"

Weird. Am I dreaming? That strangely sounded like—my eyes shot open followed closely by a wave of absolute weakness when I tried to jerk up. Lucky me, I was caught before I could actually fall back down to whatever I was lying on. Giving me a chance to see what was going on.

I was fully prepared to wake up on my couch at home and find out I was dreaming. That is so not what happened.

What happened was that I glanced a sword slid halfway out of it's sheath on the floor, flinched as I soaked in the sight of the Jusenkyo Guide, and then became still as stone when I finally realized who was holding me up. Nadoka Soatome herself.

I think I'm going into shock.

Somewhere way, _way _in the back of my mind, a part of me took in the scene and sent a silent message of sympathy to Genma who probably just got a cold shiver up his spine. Poor Genma.

"Are you alright dear?" asked a very concerned Mrs. Saotome.

NO no I Am NOT. I am so doomed, I'm either a nut-job or comatose – you know what I'm just gonna go with it. If I'm dreaming no harm done, and if I'm a psycho on the streets….well then I'm sure someone will do something. Yep doomed.

"Can you tell us your name?" Nadoka asked as if I answered her first question. Name?! "I'm Saotome Nadoka,"

Name! Don't freak out! Just give her a name and it'll all be ok! Ok? Ok. "Can you understand me?" Shoot I've waited too long to answer! "Yuki!" I practically shout in the poor woman's face. A woman who owns a sword. "I-I mean, c-call me, Yuki." Oh god this is sooo embarrassing! I can feel the blood rushing to my face. But Nadoka just smiled and put her motherly instincts to use. "Yuki-chan, Guide-san has been telling me you fell from the sky before fainting, is that true?" a slight nod from me and she continued. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" Sure, now whether I have an answer or not that's the question. Now what would a self-insert character say?

"Yuki-chan?"

"I jumped from my plane?" WHY! BRAIN WHY!

"You jumped?" repeated Nadoka and the Guide utterly dumbfounded. Heh guess they weren't expecting that.

"Yes?" I squeak. I'm crying on the inside. "Why?"

Why couldn't you be satisfied with that!? I whine internally. Outwardly I say something even worse than what I've already said.

"I dreamed of my destiny being in China," Is this coming out of _my_ mouth? "So I jumped out when the plane was flying over." WHOA! Where did _that_ come from!?

"I see." They say with a nod as if understanding. NO! Don't take that as an answer! That was a _horrible_ answer!

After my story was given they inform me of who they are, where we were, and what happened after I fainted. Even though I knew most of what they were telling me it was nice to pretend that I didn't.

Nadoka then helped me into a chair (in the kitchen "to eat &amp; regain my strength" Nadoka says) in the Guides home saying "I would stay longer, but I have some arrangements to make and luggage to collect. So, if you'll excuse me." Bowed to the host who was apparently housing me for the night. After giving a list of instructions to the Guide, Nadoka promised to visit me again later, turned then left.

The Guide and I sat in silence.

"Good, sword lady gone. Now we talk of curse." Huh. Did I miss something? What curse do we need to talk about? Then it came back. I fell into water.

I'm cursed.

"What spring did I fall into?" I ask as calmly as possible, but can't help the question from sounding like a plea for good news.

"Ah, so crazy girl know of Jusenkyo." He says with a sigh getting up and starting to boil some water. "Well, you lucky one. You fall in Spring of Drowned Scholar who drowned many years ago. You must be female or you know you be in cursed form now." I released the breath I was holding and thanked every God I could think of that I was a human female and not – ugh I can't even think about it without shivering – whatever else in that stupid training ground.

Then I felt warm water spill over my head and the next thing I knew was that I could no longer understand the Guide. Don't get me wrong he was speaking Japanese (I wouldn't be an anime fan if I couldn't recognize that.) Ok why is he messing with me? "What? Why are you talking like that?" The Guide looked confused for a second then there's a moment were I can practically see the lightbulb turn on. He starts speaking Chinese a second before I'm soaked in cold water. The cup of water he set out earlier and never drank was now empty. Then he speaks in Chinese for a second before coming to some conclusion.

"Is this necessary?" I deadpan

"Crazy girl only speak English yes?"

"Yes," I answer, but in a wary tone as if I was afraid of what his question means, "why?"

"Cursed form allow you speak Japanese." He says as he sits across from me.

"Wait, what? Since when can they do that?"

"Always. Before persons get cursed they are their own person with things picked up since being children that make them self. When cursed they pick up extra – things picked up from things drowned - they show selfs when curse active. And if it not over power the cursed it become second nature or instincts."

Well I guess that explains something's. I think. Forcing the conversation to move along at a faster pace so my head doesn't explode. "Why couldn't we talk about this with Nadoka- I-I mean Saotome-san here?" This is way too much to take in, I'm starting to get a head ache. Absently I placed my head in my hands in the hopes of massaging away the pain. "Felt bad for the son – If we talk of curse forms and she ask of her son's. Well, I'm bad liar and those Sirs do not deserve seppuku for falling in springs."

It's wrong I know it is. And honestly it's not even that funny. But when he said that I laughed so hard I cried a little. The Guide who toured Genma and Ranma all over China, but never stopped them from getting into trouble, or attempted to salvage the bad situations they got into, is leading Hound Dog Nadoka off the foxes trail! It's hilarious! Or maybe it's just me? Breathless I exclaim "Genma you lucky idiot." Oops.

"Oh Crazy girl know the Sirs?"

Yep. Big oops. "No, we~ee've never met, but I know _of_ them."

"No such thing as coincidences, you know. Maybe destiny want you to fix broken family bonds for Saotome family? You did arrive at same time as Sword lady, and jump out of plane because of vision." Then he laughed. Laughed like how he did in the flash back were P-chan almost became dinner. But me I took it seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a lot or references to the manga. And thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them! XD**

**killersoda57 I hope to answer your questions in the story not necessarily this chapter though.**

**Un Reviewer(?) thank u for the criticism I know I have a ways to go and I hope to improve, and its a big help to have someone point out faults so I can go back and improve! :D**

Chapter 3: Questionable New Purpose

"YES!" I shout pointing rudely at the Jusenkyo Guide. "I can totally try that!"

Help Ranma reconnect with the Mom he never knew - without Seppuku hanging over his head (not as much anyway) if he slips up even a little like in the manga. Forget Genma. He can be a _maybe_ extra project

"What?" asks the Guide sounding just as confused as me when I fell from the sky and seen him. _"I'm going to reconnect the Saotomes!" _This may just be the worst idea I've ever had, but it's _so_ much better than wandering aimlessly in a universe I just fell into with _nothing,_ but thoughts of _why_ to haunt me.

"No! That was meant to be a joke!" He sounds kinda frantic. Why is he so freaked out? They never did anything horribly insane until after leaving China. Right? "You no survive! They have _big_ troubles!" Or maybe they had some adventures together that was never went into with details. Or Ranma's troubles were more serious then he let on. Poor guy.

He does have a point though. I don't know any kind of defense and I'm a firm believer of the dying in dreams mean dying in real life to, so I don't wanna go there. (Have you noticed how I've stuck with the conclusion that I'm dreaming?pfft) ok solution…..I don't have one. Plus how am I even going to meet Ranma? Not only does he have a bunch of freaky stuff happening around him, but also a bunch of rapid fiancées that will happily kick me sky high if I even get close to getting in their way. Wait.

"Um, where is Genma and Ranma?" Now that I think about it why is Nadoka here? Did this happen before? Is that why they aren't here right now? Is Genma making sure they avoid Nadoka? "The Sirs left China a few days ago," so I just missed them? Oh man, are they in Nerma now? "But Crazy girl should –"

"But that doesn't explain why Nadoka's here." I didn't mean to say that out loud, but oh well. The Guide gave a heavy sigh, "You're not listening to me, are you?"

Cue nervous chuckle and awkward smile, "Sorry." And I am. Once I get started thinking about something it's hard to stop. I'll just have to wait and ask Nadoka why she's here tomorrow – or whenever she comes back. "So what Crazy girl want to eat?" That was an abrupt change of topic. Must have decided I'm a lost cause. "Anything, I guess."

After that, The Guide and I got into that awkward Get-to-Know-You conversation that all strangers eventually go through. I asked for his name - he refused to tell on account of it being tradition to be known only as The Guide. He did tell me about his daughter, Plum. He said I'm a lot like her. Apparently Plum is off on some family thing with her Mother and won't be back for a while. And I got all this in just a few hour.

And like all proper hosts - after making sure I was properly fed he put his foot down and said it was time for bed.

The Guide was surprisingly prepared for visitors with nothing. Right after a quick tour of the house he gave me a bag full of things I'd need meaning: a toothbrush, hairbrush, cloths to sleep in and wear the next day. Like an emergency bag. Then I was directed to the bathroom were I could wash up and stuff. Which I completely deserve after the day I've had. However when I caught sight of myself in the mirror I was frozen for about the thousandth time today.

My cursed form was completely different from my normal body. Originally I was a short, dark-brown haired 17 yr. old girl with grey eyes, and pale skin that showed how little I go outside. Now I was taller. Now I had black hair that had a rusty red tint to it, and my normal pale skin was less ghost like and more I don't know healthy?. The only thing that carried over, was my eye color. _Freaky._

I need to have a good cry. Holding stress in can't be good for me.

**...What Happened Next...**

Nadoka came for a visit bright and early the next morning and every morning after. And when I say bright and early I mean early and _dark_ every morning. The sun was _not_ up and she _would not leave _until that _poor_ Guide got up to answer the door and let her in. Where was I? I was in the guest room half asleep scrambling to splash myself with cold water. No, this is not a morning ritual. The Guide and I agreed not to inform Nadoka of the curses - but, the thought of sleeping in a body that's not mine, _really_ freaks me out. So I was forced to find the nearest source of water when she surprised us with her first wake up call.

That first night I was sure I wouldn't see Nadoka again (at least not for a while) but was proven wrong when she decided The Guide was going to be her tour guide and I was to be her only invite to the find Ranma party.

We covered a lot of ground in surprisingly little time (meaning several weeks I think it might have been a month). Funny thing I found out, nobody knows male Ranma. My theory is that the only reason Nadoka didn't find Ranma until later was because the only information she gets is about a red haired girl reeking havoc where ever she goes. Honestly the most exciting thing that happened was almost running into Shampoo a few times, luckily the Guide managed to steer Nadoka in another direction and far away from all of the Amazons. Nadoka and I got really close during this time- so close in fact Nadoka has opened up to me with just about everything going on in her life. Except why she's here searching for Ranma now and not earlier. And when she realized I had nothing, but what the guide gave me, she bought me practically everything I needed despite my protests.

Like the procrastinator that I am as the days past by I did pretty much nothing but spend time with Nadoka. I didn't think about anything important that I should have. I didn't think about home, how to get back, or even how I'm going to accomplish reuniting the Saotome's on better terms. Sure I had fleeting thoughts, but nothing that lasted a while before I pushed it back down. So I never did get around to asking Nadoka any important questions like I said I was going to.

And that's what led to today.

It started out like a normal morning with Nadoka. I was forced to sit through some kind of how-to lesson on cooking properly that I will never remember, while the Guide drifted in and out of his dreams at the table.

Let it be said I am not a morning person. So when Nadoka decided I should cook to see how much I learned there was no hope. Sadly, all i made was a charred piece of; honestly, I don't know what. I was half asleep when she told me what it was. I just couldn't decide whether to eat it or not – me and it were having a stare down. Meanwhile Nadoka was having a one sided conversation with the Guide about….

….

Gimme a sec. "well then he proposed and we -" Her life story?

_No_

_No I didn't- _

_But I did!_

_The one chance I had to learn how they met is gone._

_Gone. Forever._

_That sucks. I was so embarrassed to ask her about it and now when she brings it up I miss it!_

"-and then we had Ranma!" And I'm focused again. "Ranma? Your son?" funny how one word can snap me back to reality. I seriously need to stop that. "Yes, my baby boy Ranma. I was just telling Guide-san how I'm sure He's all grown up now. At least it sounded like he was in Genma's letters." in her voice was a note of sadness.

"you've been getting letters?" asks the Guide and I add in with a, "I didn't know you were getting letters." It's not as hard as I thought it would be to act clueless. (Absently I ate some food. Blegh!) I wonder how I should feel about that. "well, no. Usually Genma sends me a letter every so often, but after a month passed without one I came here hoping to find out why. But,"

That's interesting. Did she mention this in the anime? Maybe the manga? I know she looked for any news about them, but I didn't know she journeyed out looking too. ARUGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!

Anyway; I guess it's understandable. The last letter she got mentioned the Jusenkyo training grounds, and Ranma means a lot to her (even if she threatens to kill him most of the time.) So does this mean she traveled around searching for them before she visited the Tendos? If so this woman has just gained way more of my respect. "but, they don't seem to be here. I'm starting to doubt they came here at all." Nadoka finishes with a sad smile.

Now I really do wanna help her! But. Now what. Right now I have a purpose and a target within reach that I can influence. But how. I can't exactly tell her where they are – or where they're going depending on their travel time – her getting to know 'Ranko' and getting little snippets of Ranma were the only reason he wasn't cut open. Plus, Ranma gets involved with a lot of kidnapers and sword or no sword I don't want guilt over sending her in as a target. Cause why settle for a fiancée when you can have the _mother_, or better yet _both_!

"Since they're not here I was thinking about visiting some other places. Places I know they've been to or where they might return to."

Well, things just got more complicated pretty fast.

"Why leave so soon Miss, many sights to see. Maybe they still in China." Says the Jusenkyo Guide lying through his teeth. Turns out he really is a bad liar. Every time he lies he gets shifty eyes, heavy sweats, and this really funny voice. He's lucky Nadoka's oblivious. "Maybe, but I just have this feeling I've missed them." I think the Guide and me just had a sweat drop moment. Is this a mothers intuition?

I promised the guide I wouldn't tell Nadoka they left if she asked, but I don't think keeping it from her will slow her down any. And shoot this means I have a limited time frame. After this I probably won't see her again. I need to think of a plan _now_ before she leaves. I almost get lost in thought before the Guide snaps me out of it.

"What you do now Crazy girl?"

"huh?"

"Yuki-chan, he means what are you going to do now? Since you won't be helping me anymore." I take a quick look at the Guide, to see his face didn't match her translation.

"You need a job." Says the Guide helpfully. I only stayed a few nights I can't already be a freeloader. Wait, that's it!

A wide grin spreads on my face and I jump up in my excitement almost making a mess of my breakfast. "You're a genius!" I exclaim to the Guide. Then looking Nadoka in the eyes I reveal my master plan. "Na- Saotome-san, please let me find your son!" This is such a hurtful plan, but its the only one I have. Nadoka and the Guide look shocked. Not surprising. I've mostly been really subdued and quiet - and you know having panic attacks – since they met me. "You can employ me! I'll search for Ranma, and Genma!" _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry,_ "You said they were on a training trip right. A man only thing that will make Ranma a better man. So let me track them down. That way if they're still training you won't be interrupting if you find them."

"How will I interrupt them, but you won't?!"She's not quite screaming it but I definitely hit a nerve. "because I won't be his mother hovering over him." Nadoka looks as if I slapped her. I feel horrible for this. I'm using such a low blow, the same blow Genma gave her to keep her away this long. I don't know how he did it without dying from guilt. but its thing only option I have that will keep me in touch with Nadoka. "I-I don't know I….." I shouldn't have procrastinated this.

More subdued this time I continue, "I can write you letters like your husband, send you pictures even. I'll make sure you know what's going on in your son's life." That's a promise. "And I won't get in the way of their training. What do ya say?" Please say yes. _Please_. "Can you really find them?" probably. A map would be helpful, "Yes." I say forcing every bit of confidence I don't feel into the word. Then she does the most heart breaking thing ever. With a watery smile and utter hopelessness in her voice "Well then, how can I say no?"

_I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you I promise._

I chance a quick glance at the Guide who looks confused, then quickly turn back because I'm not through yet. "I'll do you one better than your Husband. At the right times I'll ask you to come meet your son. I promise you, Ok?" Nadoka gave a small ok then burst into tears. I broke her heart, and the worst part of this is that in the end she'll forgive me for it. She forgave Genma.

The rest of the day was spent with me and the Guide calming Nadoka down. The rest of the week; however, was spent making travel plans and confirming that I only want her to get me to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was right. Not long after Nodoka forgave me, and became resigned. And that broke my heart. That coupled with the stress of leaving China to "search for Ranma" was slowly eating at me.

Getting to Nerima was going to be hard. Staying alive in Nerima while trying to get closer to Ranma was going to be even harder. Where was I going to stay? What am I going to do? And my personal motto of "I'll cross that bridge when I get there," isn't helping.

"Yuki-chan?" asks Nodoka from out of nowhere. Literally. I was just staring at the clouds stressing myself out when she sat down beside me. I was just starting to think I got away from her too. "Yes?" I ask without looking at her. I haven't been able to look her in the eye since telling her I'd search for Ranma. Meaning I've been avoiding her. Only two things ever rubbed me the wrong way about Ranma ½: 1) being how all the guys decide "If I can't win her heart with romantic gestures_, I'll just beat her to a bloody pulp, then she'll love me!_" and 2) how Nodoka gets treated. I understand that she only gets treated like that for a good reason, but Genma blocked her for _years_ before that. So can you blame me when I feel guilty using his stupid words getting the outcome I wanted?

"You've been avoiding me." Nice way to state the obvious. I might be crazy but I'm not stupid I think I know what I've been doing. I guess she realized I wasn't going to answer cause she sighed and continued. "I suppose you do not want to talk about it. I forgave you so - "

"STOP saying that." You know how Ranma is so persistent? He gets that from his mom. Ever since she found out I felt guilty for what I said she's been throwing her forgiveness in my face every chance she got. "I know you have, but I should be earning your forgiveness not getting it for free."

"It's not for free you're going to find my son." she replies.

"Something you were going to do." I reply grumpily unwilling to give in to her comforting.

"Yes, but if I found him, and he said the same thing as you I don't know what I would do. What you said hurt, yes, but it only opened my eyes to how easily Ranma could hate me." Hearing that I whipped my head around to finally look at Nodoka. I wasn't expecting her to look tired, sad yes but not tired. When I turned Nadoka was staring off into the forest, not really seeing just deep in thought, she wore a small smile that if I wasn't so close it would look like a grimace and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. She looked sad, and weary as if she had already searched the world for years and came out fruitless.

"He would never turn you away." I whisper unable to stop myself.

"You don't know that," she says with a small shake of her head, "and even if he didn't Genma might." I was just about to say otherwise when she said something I didn't expect _at all_. Her face morphed into a horrified expression, before she hid her face in her hands and started to sob. "What… what if he…he's not ….manly?!" she cried in between her sobs. "Genma.. he.. He's always….. Been a coward… what if..He knew… Ranma...Wasn't…manly …enough!?" she wailed.

That threw me through a loop. She was calm a second ago!

On the inside I was freaking out, but I didn't show that when I calmly wrapped my arms around her. Nodoka was letting all of her fears and frustrations out, and all I could do was offer her my support. So I held her as she cried it out. As she cried she slowly curved herself around in my arms like a child seeking comfort from a parent after a bad nightmare – it was slightly horrifying to see an adult reduced to that. It was a few minutes later before she was calm again - still in tears but calm - so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"If your husband had a reason to run away I think you'd have known by now."

"Isn't (sniffle) this…. Finding out?"

"Well, this definitely means something happened," I start nervously, "but I don't think you should worry. At least not this much." I finish with a small grin.

"I don't understand." Nodoka looked up at me then and as if just realizing she was being comforted by a teenager, gasps then dramatically breaks away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- oh I'm so embarrassed." She exclaims wiping her tears away. "Don't be! You're a mother with every right to be worried." I say with an awkward little wave of my hand in her direction. "What I meant was… well, if you're Husbands such a big coward he wouldn't have written you so many letters telling you his location!" yea that sounds good.

"What about now? I don't know his location now. He hasn't sent me any letters either."

What the- am I supposed to answer that?! I'm just a kid! Why are you even asking me!?

Think what's a good response to that, that won't feed her fears? Wait. The answer. It's so simple!

"I don't know I've never met him." I say, barely keeping a confused expression up. And that must have embarrassed her more because she started stammering apologies.

The whole situation made me want to laugh. I am comforting a fictional character. I was going to meet _more _Ranma characters. I started laughing, which caused Nodoka to pause and stare. "This is ridicules!" I was starting to cry I was laughing so hard. I'm going crazier by the second! Eventually Nodoka started to laugh. Nothing was really funny, for her I think it was just relief bubbling out after releasing all that stress. Me? Who knows, but I couldn't stop it even if I knew how.

After all the laughter I was wiping away my own tears when I had a stroke of pure genius. "Soatome-san," I say still breathless, "let's go last minute shopping." Grabbing her hand I drag her up to stand with me and start pulling her in the direction of the Guide's home, "and what are we shopping for?" she asks with a laugh. "Sorry you'll just have wait to see it!"

We walk in silence for a bit then Nodoka asks a question I'm sure she's been dying to ask, "Yuki-chan how are you going to find them?"

I almost don't answer. "I have ways." I sigh, "Let's just leave it at that before my answer comes out a warped lie."

"Do you lie often?"

"I'd rather not answer that.." I grumble and then Nodoka laughs, and I turn to see why, surprised she found that funny. Only to see a relieved expression. "That means you were lying when you said you jumped from your plane, thank goodness!" I was so stuned I stopped and just gaped at her. "You didn't believe me?" I say in a weak voice.

"Of course not that story of yours was just silly!" she didn't stop there oh no couldn't save me the humiliation, "Guide-san and I actually thought you hit your head a little too hard." She finished with a smile.

Shaking myself out of my shock I pushed forward with my shopping plans, dragging Nodoka all the while as she tried to get the real story out of me.

And that was my last day in China. That very same night Nodoka and I would board a boat to Japan. Once there we would go our separate ways, Nodoka toward her home to wait for my letters and me toward Ranma.

…

…_.._

…

I thought the hard part would come after meeting Ranma, but NO! hard has to come first huh!?

After separating from Nodoka everything started going downhill. First I get splashed with hot water (which makes about as much sense as flying pigs! Seriously! Who throws boiling water out their window!?) so not only could I _not_ read any signs, _or_ ask for directions, my map was now _soaked_ and _useless_. Then after searching for a place to get some cold water it got dark _then_ started to rain. I wandered out in the rain lost, grumbling, cursing, and occasionally apologizing to Ranma for every time I laughed at his problems.

I was soaked, my bag was soaked through, and I was just about ready to find a bridge to sleep under for the night. Then I stepped on something that squealed. Now most people would look down, and move their foot to see what they stepped on. Not me though. Nope, I had a good guess what it was and I wasn't looking forward to being proven right. I stood like that for a bit warring with the decision to look down or keep walking. Eventually my, Look Down, reflex won out and I looked down to see a black piglet.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Ok so for all u people still reading this thanks for sticking around I really appreciate U!**

**I hope u continue to read my story and hopefully stories.**

**I'm so embarrassed I've been spelling so many things wrong **** any way it might be awhile before I go back and revise (rewrite?) so bear with me. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_You have go to be kidding me."_

Calm down. Deep breath in. ignore the chill. Deep breath out.

This is nothing to freak out about! He might not be the pig you think he is! Sure the backpack and cloths are incriminating evidence, but hey this could just be a coincidence! Right? Right….

Oh who am I kidding. Lying to myself _here_ of all places. Not a good habit to start. Ok. So finding him here either means I am hopelessly lost and possibly on a different continent, or I'm close to the plot. In which case yay!

When I looked down I still had the poor pig pined.

I had never removed my foot. If anything I put more pressure on him. He had been squealing the entire time now that I think about it, so as I tuned back into the here-and-now I decided to give the poor guy a break.

Picking up the pig despite his struggling I made it so we were nose to nose.

"Shoot. You are adorable."

Now I understand why there's so much fuss over him. This is my first time seeing the pig and even though I know he's human I just wanna go all, '_oh what a cute little piggy, just like I've always wanted. I will hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George._'

Shaking that train of thought away, I attempted to ignore my inner Loony Tunes. "Be still a bit ok?" I say wearing a kind smile, then I tucked the stunned pig into my left arm so I could use my right to pick up his stuff.

I stuffed his wet cloths into his bag, then tested out its weight to see if I could actually carry it –I could surprisingly you'd think it'd be as heavy as his umbrella –then hefted it onto my shoulder. It put me a bit off balance for a second or two but I quickly adjusted to the new weight. His umbrella was missing- not that it mattered, couldn't carry it if I wanted to.

But now I was stuck with a new dilemma, well the old one but you get the point.

What do I do now?

Like before I was wet, soaked to the bone. I had no idea where I was – definitely not now. It's cold, dark, and _still_ raining. And now I had a cursed pig.

Looking down at said pig I asked him the same question, Lucky us he didn't need to answer.

From behind me came a splashing that almost sounded like a car driving by, but when I turned I came face to face with none other than Ranma Saotome in girl form. Cause what other pig-tailed girl would be running around in the rain in nothing but shorts and a tank- or is it a muscle shirt and boxers? Oh, forget that! Shouldn't there be; I don't know, some distance between these meetings? You know, to build suspense and all that _not just springing them on me!_

"Ryoga?" Oh right Ranma. I completely forgot. Ryoga in my arms started struggling wanting to attack Ranma, I guess. I tightened my hold. Looking back up at said person I realize I have said nothing. "Uh," honestly is that the only thing I can say! First with the Guide and now Ranma! Geez, I need a better vocabulary.

Not that it appears to matter to him. Ranma seemed to be giving me a once over, so I decided to return the favor.

She (or is it he?) was as soaked as I was if not more and for some reason seemed to get paler by the second. I wish I could say I'm really observant and that I took in the little details the anime never showed like the scars he definitely has from years of training and fighting, or something else of that nature. But no. Sadly, only one thing truly stood out to me. My cursed form is taller than Ranma's!

Yes I know that's a weird thing to focus on.

Normally I'm pretty short and I don't have a problem with that- I'm usually the one making short jokes- but finding that I'm taller than someone I _know_ should have towered over me, kinda made me feel new and for some reason sort of accomplished.

"No." Ranma whispered sounding quietly horrified. I only blinked. "Ryoga …y-you you fell into s-s-spring …..of drown girl too." Blink blink huh? Ryoga went still. He doesn't think what I think he thinks does he? From the corner of my eye I can see a mangy old dog passing by, then my inner fangirl decides to be helpful and informs me that this is when Ranma first meets P-chan.

I pale but before I can even open my mouth Ranma has grabbed my wrist in a grip like steal with the promise of warm water spilling from her lips then helpfully drags me to the Tendo Dojo. Ignoring my panic induced stutters of denial the entire way.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Ryoga you can't keep doing stuff like this"-"But I'm no-"-"You can just tell me if you want a fight, and we can fight of a day!"- "If you w- "-"And I'm sorry you got cursed, but it's not my fault"-"Listen to- "-"You can't go around blaming me for your problems!"

Since Ranma wasn't going to listen to me I decided to stop trying and focus more on keeping P-chan from attacking.

Everything was going pretty much how it was meant to minus the neighbor's dog. Ranma was ranting while drying her hair with a towel (which he picked up out of nowhere.) not allowing me a word in. He should know I'm not Ryoga. Not only am I wearing different cloths, but I'm acting completely different! And why don't I get a towel? I get that he thinks I'm Ryoga but that's still rude!

Ranma's rant seemed to be going on forever, which only made P-chan angrier by the second. It was starting to get harder to hold him down.

Now that I have time to think, maybe I should be worried about how I'm treating Ryoga. After all giving him any kind of _good_ attention usually ends in a crush. Hm, maybe I should just through him at Ranma and be done with it? No I can't do that. Poor Ryoga doesn't need another problem in his life. Also that'd be mean to Ranma. As his struggles continue, growing in strength, and my small muscles screech in protest; oh well, I think with a mental shrug then promptly shoved his face into my chest. All movement stops and I could relax.

Totally worth it.

"Ryoga! Are you listening to me?"

No. No I'm not. And I'm not Ryoga. I almost say before _once again_ I'm interrupted, but not by Ranma.

"I thought I heard you down here Ranma." Says one Akane Tendo. Seriously stop springing these people on me! I haven't even introduced myself yet.

Ranma lost on what to say stutters gibberish in answer. Then she catches sight of me. Her eyes narrow. "Who's this?" Ranma flounders while I finally, _finally_ get to speak.

"I'm Yuki, and you're…friend," leave out names and your knowledge. Just tell the truth and everything will be fine, "was kind enough to let me in out of the rain." Ok so that was a total lie, but I'm not out in the rain so I guess that was kind?

"Oh? And what were you doing out there? In the rain, at this time of night?" She questions viciously. Wow bad first impression. What if it was personal and I didn't feel like telling a complete stranger? Ranma; meanwhile, is keeping his mouth shut watching our back-&amp;-forth quietly. "Sadly, I have no money to my name, no job, no home, and no family to help me." I say neutral. That might be my depression/frustration at being in Ranma ½ talking. I'll have to apologize for that.

Akane deflates immediately, her guilt taking over. "I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me." she says. Her hands lifting to cover her mouth. My neutral expression changes into a smile, "Its fine. You didn't know, I'm sorry I snapped at you." And then we smile together as if we were great friends. "Well you can stay here as long as you want. I'm sure my family won't mind."

I'm so shocked I can't say anything.

Slowly she walks over and sits across from me. "Well say something." She teases. Once I find my voice I stammer out all the normal refusals: "No, I couldn't", "I don't want to intrude", and even the "I can't repay you in any way so don't help me I'll feel bad." But Akane wasn't taking no for an answer even when I brought up how her family may feel taking in a stranger, she simply said she would give them no choice but to agree. So finally I relented.

It was nice knowing I had a roof over my head- at least for tonight. And if she does convince her family to let me stay I'll have closer access to Ranma for Nadoka.

"I'm Akane, let's be friends ok?" Akane says with a smile. I nod happily if a bit unsure. Akane trusts to easily.

Then someone _finally_ notices P-chan.

"Is that your Pet?" Akane asks pointing at the piglet in my arms. I look down at P-chan whose still pressed to my chest and blushing like crazy. Finally I pull him away so he's resting in my lap instead. "Uh sure,"

"He's so cute! Can I hold her?"

"Him" I correct as I pass him over.

"What's his name?" She asks, "Poor baby, your all wet." cuddling him and kissing his nose. Oh poor Akane. If you only knew who you just kissed. "P-chan," I answer smiling anyway.

"That's a perfect name!" she exclaims excitedly. Arranging P-chan in her arms so she's holding him like a baby. She turns back to me. "You both can sleep in my room tonight and we'll talk to everyone in the morning about you staying. That includes you too Ranma. You invited her in." she finishes with a stern face and voice directed at Ranma. Her face is tilted upwards though and as I turn to see why I find Ranma is standing not sitting like she was. She was also holding a steaming kettle.

"Look away for a bit." Ranma says turning Akane away. Me being an idiot just watched not seeing what was about to happen. Ranma turned on me and poured boiling hot water over my head. I shrieked a little.

"What was that for!?" I whine looking to Ranma. She looks like a fish out of water though so I turn to Akane. She and P-chan both had the same expression so now I was at a loss. "What?" I raise an eyebrow. Ranma raises a hand to point at me right in-between the eyes "y-y-yyyyou're not b-b-bbbut I-I thought!" hearing Japanese finally jogged my brain. Oh… Right…..

Akane shook off her shock "Yuki?" she asks. With a nod of my head I ask a question of my own. "Do you speak English?" I get my answer from their blank looks. "No, of course not" I mutter.

"Um, Jusenkyo, China? Water please?" I say/ask trying to sign water with my hands.

It took them a moment but they finally jumped into action.

Ranma blushed then went into a frenzy of Japanese words I could never even hope to translate. Probably something about why he was calling me Ryoga, but how would I know? I don't speak Japanese. _She_ could be saying he's a boy scared of cats with a panda for a Father. And what a story that would be to hear in person!

Akane on the other hand jumped up and out of the room. Hopefully to get some water. Which turns out to be what she was doing when she comes back quickly juggling a bucket of water and P-chan in her arms. I stand up right when she splashes me.

"Wouldn't a cup have been easier?"

"You're cursed?" they ask in unison.

"Yes," I answer. Honestly they should be handling this better. My looks changed a lot yeah but Ranma turns girl. I think he wins for stranger cursed form.

They sigh "Well if she gets to stay here at least you won't have to worry Ranma." Akane says toward Ranma. Then they apparently decide we can continue this in the morning.

Ranma announces he's going to take a bath. Akane asks her to take P-chan.

"You don't mind do you?" she asks me to which I answer, "Not at all."

As Ranma takes P-chan and heads to the bathroom about to see a big surprise. Akane leads me to her room where she says I'll be sleeping. On the way grabbing some bedding.

I figure it'd be to much trouble to change back to my original form, so as I change into my pjs I try not to think how that means I'll be sleeping in someone else's skin tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night wasn't over yet though.

After changing out of my soaked cloths and into warm pjs (meaning a super extra-large black T-shirt that looks more like a dress - a gift from the Guide) Akane and I got to know each other a little.

When asked how I got cursed, I told her I had a school trip recently that lead to me sky diving over Jusenkyo, and right into the spring of drowned Scholar. The complete truth (minus being from another world and that this "trip" didn't involve any kind of transportation). More believable than what I told Nodoka and the Guide too.

"Do you know how to set this up?"

"….."

"Do you want help?"

"….Yes please."

"So, do you have a family name?" Akane asked as we spread the mat next to her bed. "No, just Yuki." Next came the sheets. "What'd you like to do Akane-chan?" even though I already know, but it's polite to ask. "I love Martial arts, but I like other sports too. I'm not picky." Then the top cover- what's it called? "I was in karate for a bit when I was 6." I say stuffing a pillow in a pillow case.

Akane's eyes had brightened, then dimmed sadly when I finished. "Oh," she says sadly.

Moving so I could shove her shoulder gently with mine. "I may not be a fighter, but I'm definitely a fan. You can talk to me about it, if you want." Akane brightens again instantly. "Thanks. Sometimes I-"

"_YEOOUWCH!" BAM "SQEEEEE!"_

"_YOU PIG!" BANG CLANG_

"_GET BACK HERE!" _followed by the sound of running and more screeching by Ranma. _KABONG_

Akane sighed. "Now what?" then promptly turned in search of the noise, with me following close behind.

Out in the hall we passed Genma in Panda form, and even though I knew who he was seeing a _panda_ walking around the corner still freaked me out. I wasn't expecting it so I squeaked, and jumped a little in fright.

"_I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!"_

Akane took my hand and pulled me along explaining calmly, "Don't worry, Saotome-ojisan just fell into the spring of drowned panda." Which; I suppose, explained everything. "oh," I breathe out.

Genma raised a sign, but Akane kept moving so I didn't get to read it.

Back downstairs Akane gasped at seeing Ranma attacking poor little old P-chan. P-chan seeing us ran our way, followed by Ranma chasing him.

I bet you can guess what happens next.

Everything went how it was meant to. Akane kissed P-chan (again), Ranma now knew who she was kissing, Akane tells Ranma she's taking P-chan to bed, Ranma in a jealous fit storms off yelling he doesn't care. The only thing that changed was after Ranma stormed off Akane handed P-chan to me.

"I don't know what's gotten into him!" she exclaimed handing over P-chan and placing her hands on her hips. While I just kinda stare dumbly at her, cause she just handed her "pet" to me. Shouldn't she be cuddling and cooing poor baby? "I hope you're not mad, he's not usually like that." She tells me. Why would I be mad? Then _Oh right,_ _I said P-chan was my pet_. Out loud I said, "Him?" cause as someone who just met Ranma knowing him as male is impossible. Also, there is no way to mistake a shirtless _Ranko_ as a male.

"Ranma's actually a boy," she informs leading back to her room, "him and his father trained at Jusenkyo and got cursed." then she adds thinking out loud, "I'm sure Ranma won't mind me telling you, since you're cursed too. Besides if you're going to live here that's something you need to know."

"I see." I say not wanting to seem like I wasn't listening.

Looking down I contemplated P-chan. He was looking at Akane with stars in his eyes, so I guess it was safe to say he still loved Akane. Good.

Now what to do about the sleeping arrangements?

At least I won't have ta think of a way to keep P-chan out of Akane's bed. It might have been funny when it was a story, but now as a fellow girl I could not allow her to unknowingly sleep with a hormonal boy! Lucky me, he's my pet now. So it's unlikely she'll try and sleep with him. Unless he really is a pervert then he might try to sneak into her bed…

Nah.

_**I**_ don't wanna sleep with him though.

And if memory serves me right- Ranma would be paying a visit tonight. I can't exactly hand over Ryoga. Then they'd know I knew about his curse without any way of knowing, at least logically, but if they actually thought about it -it is pretty obvious I already know. I did take the time to grab Ryoga's stuff (which was now at the door with the shoes) and I'm not Ryoga so that should ring bells for Ranma. Although, he is kinda distracted right now.

Hmm…. What to do, what to do…..

"Yuki-chan?"

Startled a surprised "huh," escapes my lips.

Akane giggles. "Sorry. What?" I ask. Akane smiles and motions to the inside of her room and where I'm standing- which is far down the hall. I blush. "I didn't want to interrupt, but maybe you would like to think inside?"

Embarrassed I agreed quietly and rushed inside.

**…**

In the end I put P-chan in-between Akane's bed and me. On my pillow, sharing a corner of my blankets. I would be sleeping without a pillow tonight. Why? I couldn't think of anything else to do with him, plus if Ranma does sneak in I'm not going to make it easy for him.

Unfortunately, I'm still awake. I thought it would be easier to sleep in my cursed body then in _my_ body, but clearly that was not going to be true. I sneak a glance at the clock. Just as I thought. Too late to be awake.

Quietly I get up and leave the room heading for the kitchen or the bathroom, it didn't really matter as long as I could get some warm water. I was only a little ways down the hall when I realized I had no stinking clue where either were. Or if anyone was using them, and wouldn't that be weird. Walking into a stranger in their own home.

With a sad sigh at the long night ahead, I turn back and return to Akane's room to count sheep.

Opening the door I get a face full of hot water, thanks to the flying kettle that luckily missed my head.

Inside I find Ranma on top of a very awake and surprised Akane.

Their eyes snap up to see me.

"…"

Softly I shut the door.

"_Raannn-maa."_ Growls Akane on the other side.

I think I'll go find the kitchen.

"_N-nno Akane! Its not—" _

Walking away soaked I wonder where I should start looking first.

**…**

After all my roaming around, I did actually find the kitchen and splashed myself (I might not be able to sleep in my cursed form, but I'm better off speaking their language) when I got back Akane ranted out her frustration over her fiancée and his perverted habits. Also mentioning how he tried to blame it on the absent Ryoga.

I didn't get much time sleeping, but that was mostly my fault.

**…**

**...**

By the time I wake up, Akane has already left to join her family for breakfast. Most likely taking P-chan with her since I couldn't find him.

Akane didn't wake me so I'm gonna assume she doesn't want or need me to rush down.

I picked one of my favorite outfits that Nodoka bought me to wear.

Nodoka bought me a lot of cloths- all of them being Chinese style like Ranma's and Shampoo's. A few are dresses, but I managed to convince her to buy more pants since she was so adamant about buying me things. What I plan to wear today is a black shirt with white ties and short sleeves, together with short black pants. Something like Shampoo will wear only without the designs.

And since I was alone I decided to start the job. Pulling out an envelope, a pen, and some paper (something else I got in abundance in China) and wrote.

_Saotome Nodoka,_

_ I found your son. Well, he found me. Your two boys are at the moment living with the Tendo family, because of an old agreement to engage their children to combine their schools. I'm sure you already know of this agreement. Ranma is still being trained in the arts so I don't recommend coming for a visit soon. As for Ranma being a man among men, I believe you have nothing to worry about. _

_ Sorry to write a short letter, my next will be longer. Also if you write back please don't put your information on the letters. I fear if someone should see it and show your husband he may run with Ranma for the same whatever stupid reason he stopped writing you for._

_ -Yuki_

"There."

Folding up the letter I put it in an envelope and sealed it. I would find a way to send it later. As of right now I have a family to talk to. Or a family to get kicked out by.

Out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and toward the family chatter over Ranma's perverted habits. I soon find myself the center of attention.

I guess Akane didn't mention having a guest.

I was frozen.

Luckily Akane knew what to do.

Standing up Akane moves to stand by me. "Everyone this is Yuki-chan," she takes my hand and pulls me so I sit next to her, "she has nowhere else to go. Can she stay here?"

Well that was straight forward.

"And I thought Ranma sneaking into your bed would be the only surprise today." Nabiki says with a smirk.

Ranma jumps up to defend himself then is promptly shut down by Akane with a loud "SHUT UP RANMA!"

"Now Akane," starts Soun, "we have enough mouths to feed and little ro—"

"Father, we can't just turn her away. You heard Akane, she has nowhere else to go." Says Kasumi.

Genma raises a sign asking for more food. He should be the one turning into a pig I think before I could stop myself.

"Ranma say something! You brought her here!" Akane demands.

"Make up your mind!" he snaps but complies, "She's my responsibility. I brought her here not Akane-"

Soun's reaction was immediate. "YOU BROUGHT A_ GIRL _INTO THIS HOUSE_!"_ He shrieked with his giant scary face up close and personal with Ranma. How does he do that? Something with his- what martial art spirit? Was that ever explained?

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ranma shrieks back.

That is where I decided to actually say something.

"Um, excuse me." compared to everyone else my voice sounds like a whisper, but they stop to hear me any way. "I would really appreciate it if you would allow me to stay here." I start out. Soun almost cuts in but Kasumi and Akane keep him quiet. "I don't have any money now, but I can pay you as soon as I get a job," ok so I'm trying to sell myself as a soon to be not freeloader, "and I could help around the house." I finish lamely.

For a moment all was quiet…

"I would love some help." Says Kasumi breaking the silence.

It might be lie or it could be the truth. Her warm, inviting smile gave nothing away. "You'll let her stay won't you Father?" Soun starts sweating buckets clearly unable to argue with her. "Y-yes of course, Kasumi."

And that was that. I was now living under the Tendo roof.

"Thank you." I say smiling hugely and trying to bow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

4 days at the Tendo Dojo. And so far so good.

Living at the Tendo dojo was surprisingly easy.

Kasumi calmly explained what I could do around the house and how to do it that first day. Very patiently. So far she has me doing a little bit of everything except cooking- not that I'm complaining, I'm not as bad as Akane but I'm definitely not better. Cooking is very important to Kasumi so I rarely help and usually it's just stirring or something like that.

Oh, and shopping. I don't do shopping.

I _might_ have freaked out when Kasumi asked me to.

Did I cry when I realized where I was? No. Did I bawl like a baby when I realized it wasn't a dream or that if it I was-I was as good as brain dead? _Heck No! _Sure I got a little misty eyed, and a smidge depressed, but considering the situation it was more than called for.

So on my second day when Kasumi handed me her wallet and asked me to go buy a few things for her, what did I do? Cried like a baby. _Begged_ her not to make me go shopping with _foreign _money.

It wasn't foreign to the Scholar, but since I'm the scholar now everything she knew gets transferred and transformed to fit me and what I know. I am no scholar. Math is like a death sentence for me, and money- American, United States money- throws me through a loop more often than I'd like to admit. I could do just about anything else, but not those two. And because of all that everything the Scholar might have known about Japanese money; how to count it, how to use it, what it's called, everything was lost to me.

Why didn't I just calmly say 'I can't, I'm an American and I do not know how your money system works'? Two answers, 1) I did say that just in-between the crying hysterically and the begging. And # 2) _**Math freaks me out.**_

So now I'm actually not allowed to shop. Yay me…

Nabiki helped me look for jobs, although that might just be because she wanted money.

Akane still had me sleeping in her room so nothing changed there.

P-chan stuck around so Ranma was kinda stuck on him and Akane, so I didn't really get to talk to him. You'd think he'd be a little less obsessed considering P-chan's my pet, but whatever.

Soun is nicer now. He kinda treats me like a neighbor.

Genma… had a secret hatred for me I think. Which I suppose was expected after I turned all his gi's into neon rainbows. _Completely_ by accident! Although, hearing Ranma and Soun laugh at seeing Genma walking around in a neon pink shirt and blinding bright yellow pants makes me wish it wasn't.

You might be wondering why he was wearing those two colors; well, I am proud to admit that every other color was honestly _worse_. It only lasted a second though cause as soon as they started laughing he went panda.

There was even an incident where I turned some of Ranma's cloths pink. Several different types of pink. Sadly, Kasumi only informed me how to turn pink back to white after Genma and I had started burning said cloths.

Then again maybe Genma likes me? He seemed proud when I caught the pile of pink on fire with a lit match and some hair spray.

But today was a new day. I was going to my first several job interviews today.

If I could just find the first one.

I left the house early this morning because the place was supposedly a distance away. I said my goodbyes and even grabbed all the ads for the jobs (there are a lot) so I could have both their numbers (how I was going to call said numbers was a mystery) and the directions to get there.

But NOO, I can't have any easy day! No, I have to get lost before the one interview I had to _actually_ schedule an appointment for. The directions aren't even good, so far I've been led through several dark alleys, and through a couple of backyards by these stupid directions.

At least I haven't been hit with hot water, I think right when I get hit with scalding hot coffee.

"_**!**_"

Do I really need to say I screamed? My attacker was nice enough to scream with me, so that was an interesting change.

Then of course he started babbling in Japanese, dragged me into his house where he put some cool water in a bowl and got a rag. He placed the now soaked rag in my hand. I patted down where I got hit, with the wet rag, and hissed in pain – my curse thus reactivated. Then he placed the bowl down next to me talking the entire time in his language that at the moment I couldn't understand, but was slowly starting to.

"- sososorrydon'tknowwhatcameovermeI-"

"It's fine. Just calm down." I interrupt. I guess he didn't notice what my original body looked like, cause he didn't react when my curse kicked in. but I guess that's a good thing. "Y-yyeas, I-I, s-s-sso sorry." Said my attacker, looking surprised by how composed I was, took a moment to compose himself. "I don't usually throw coffee at strangers.."

"It's fine." I repeat because this could be a blessing in disguise. I could totally guilt trip this guy into giving me directions! Maybe even a ride! On the inside I was cackling but outwardly I tried to morph my face into that of a damsel in distress and looked him in the eyes. I probably looked constipated.

"Do you, know the time?" I ask forcing as much silent plea into my tone as possible. "um, a little after 5," he answers looking at his wrist. I tense. He freezes. My eyes start to burn. He starts scrambling.

Note to self: next time have a watch.

I blink a couple of times trying to get myself back in control, then a small laugh escaped me making my attacker freeze again. Not a 'haha this is funny' laugh, or the laugh right before you start breaking out in tears, not even the 'Hehehaha I can't believe this is happening' laugh. No this was the 'hah this'll be funny later, but right now I need to go scream to the world that I hate it.'

And it was a nice desk job to.

My laughter seemed to be freaking out my host so I force myself to stop and explain. "Sorry, I just realized I've been walking around for three unnecessary hours." I say with a sunny smile.

I don't care if it is irrational, I'm blaming Ryoga.

"um..What?" Asks my, _oh so_ intelligent host. "Did you not hear, or did you not understand?" I snap. A moment later I'm thinking how rude that was – this guy's been nothing but nice and here I am being snappy! I'm not taking it back though. I have 3 hours' worth of frustration to work off and right now the perfect outlet would be at the messenger of said bad news.

But to my surprise he was not offended at all. "I don't understand." He replied.

"It's a long story." Was my explanation. He seemed to be satisfied with that. "Oh, well is there any way I can help?"

"Give me back those three—"

"Something I can actually help with?" he interrupts, "A job?" my second choice. Is that too much to ask a stranger? Probably—"The ice cream shops hiring." –or not.

I open my mouth to ask for directions and possibly a very loud thank you when he speaks again. "I can take you there, you look like someone who gets lost." I flush in embarrassment, "I can even put in a good word for you. My cousin works there. Think of it as an apology for the coffee." Says my former attacker and now new found hero of the day.

"My hero!"

**…**

**...**

The ice cream interview went well despite how the day started, and my new hero saw that I made it my many other job interviews. He was a surprisingly nice guy.

We parted at maybe a block away from the Tendo dojo on good terms. He said something about seeing me later so maybe we bonded somehow? I don't honestly know- I kinda hope we don't meet again, if only to save myself the embarrassment of asking for his name after spending an entire day with the guy.

So that's how my day ended. Waving goodbye to a complete stranger.

**...**

What was left of the day was spent helping around the house. I didn't see Akane until later when it was time for bed.

"Can I sleep with you Akane?" I ask forcing the words out. "Why?" She asks sounding equally unwilling to talk, "I'm too tired to make my bed."

"Ok then." She sighs. We were so exhausted we skipped the late night chat and just flopped onto bed. I was almost tempted to ask why she was so tired, but thought better of it.

Akane and I took up all of the room on the bed, so it was with difficulty that we flipped to lie on our backs when we refused to actually sit up.

A lady on the ceiling stared back at us.

As one the three of us blinked. Akane and I in stunned surprise, asked simultaneously, "You see her to, right?" Without looking away.

"PREPARE YOURSELF! AKANE TENDO!" Boomed the girl – whom I just realized was probably Kodachi – swinging a giant hammer at our heads.

Akane jumped away and I rolled off the bed barely missing the blow.

"I am Kodachi the Black Rose of St. Bacchus's School for girls." Kodachi informs politely, before she starts swinging her hammer at us again. "I will be Akane Tendo's opponent next week," she grunts swinging high as I duck low, and Akane jumps back. I try to crawl away from Akane and Kodachi and to the other side of the room - when a shadow falls over my hands and as I scramble back the hammer slams, making a hole in the floor where my hands had been, only when I hit Akane's knees do I stop and get to my feet.

"If one of you would be kind enough as to inform me which of you is Akane Tendo," she starts, "I would like to wish her good luck and hope for a fair game."

"_HOW IS THIS FAIR?!"_ Akane and I yell in Harmony.

For a moment Kodachi closed her eyes as if in great conflicted with herself, then, "I believe in fighting in all fairness before the game; however, if you will not reveal yourself to me Akane Tendo," Here she opened her eyes to glare determinedly at us, "then I shall fight you both!"

"WHAT!" I screeched, "Bring it on!" Challenges Akane like the proud martial artist that she is.

Kodachi lunged with her hammer raised high, but before she could get any closer I threw a pillow straight at her face. My aim was surprisingly dead on and the pillow to the face sent Kodachi stumbling back against the wall. Akane grabbed the dropped weapon and prepared to swing.

"Did I just do that?" I ask staring at my hand in horror. I jump when Kodachi answers my rhetorical question. "Yes, and you shall _**PAY**__!_" Akane stepped protectively in front of me.

"Your fight is with me! I'm Akane Tendo!" Akane exclaims right before the door slams open and squashes Kodachi.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Ranma chasing a black pig all over the room before heading out the same way they came in. Akane and I glanced at each other in bewilderment for a moment. Then Akane tensed pushed me out into the hall and swung Kodachi's hammer so that it got caught in the ribbon instead of her.

"The rumors are true. You are good."

"Wha-"says Akane.

"I shall return!" Kodachi then leaves in a storm of rose petals.

We stood in silence surrounded in a sea of black rose petals. _"My room!"_ breaks the silence, "_It's a mess!"_

My shoulders slump. "Let's just get started cleaning so I can sleep." It's going to be a long night, I think.

"Kodachi…" she hisses but does start cleaning up. "I'll go get a bag." I say waiting for Akane to nod before actually leaving to do so.

When I return; however, Akane is climbing in through the window and soon after passing P-chan over to me. "Do I need to know?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head with an hmph, "Ranma was having a moment with his _true love_." She said with clear disdain in her voice. "Uh-huh, I'll ask for an explanation tomorrow, let's just get this cleaned up."

And we did.

**…**

Late into that night I was still awake.

Akane was indeed a tuff person to sleep with, but that wasn't the reason I was awake. No, guilt was keeping me awake. I knew Ranma was paralyzed on the roof and it was refusing to let me sleep! The injustice!

It's not like I can get him down! Well I might be able to carry him down if he turns girl – No no no no! I can't climb up a roof! I forced my eyes closed and tried to count sheep.

…

….But I told Nadoka I'd watch out for him…

…

….

A ladder would work...

And with that thought I was forced to get up to search for a ladder.

Now if I were a Tendo where would I put a ladder? Most likely with Akane's Ranma dummies and karate chopping blocks. I started heading in that direction.

On the way out I grabbed a cup of cool water, and a warm blanket in case I actually couldn't get him down.

I did indeed find a ladder where I thought it would be, and being as quiet as possible, I carried it out so I would be climbing up right over Akane's room. I looked up, took a deep breath and breathed out to calm myself. It didn't work. I wrapped the blanket around my neck and took the cup of water in my left hand. "Don't let me fall and die." I whisper then immediately start climbing before I could lose my nerve.

Up and up, I almost looked down, almost lost my footing but I made it to the top.

At the top there was Ranma asleep. And shivering.

I wonder if he's actually still paralyzed…. Oh well. Quietly I tip the cup and change Ranma into Ranko, then I wrap her in the blanket and pull her into piggy-back position. Slowly I test to see if I could actually move around with Ranma on my back. I could, so my next step was to actually climb down the latter.

I gulped. Then once again took a deep calming breath.

Step by step I slowly made my way down. Only keeping Ranma on my back because of the blanket I had tied like a diaper, and of course an arm that was keeping everything together.

When I finally reached the bottom I realized I left the cup on the roof, but left it in favor of putting Ranma to bed.

Luckily getting to Ranma's room went without a problem. I laid Ranma down on the futon next to his Father then left to get some hot water and turned Ranma back to a boy. With that done my guilt disappeared and I could finally sleep, well, I could once I got the cup off the roof and the latter back where it belongs. Maybe I could just leave the cup? No, what if it had something to do with Soun's wife I can't just leave something important like that on the roof.

With a sigh and slumped shoulders I return outside to get _everything_ and put away the evidence of my help. A long night indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_My eyes opened._

_Above me was the same unfamiliar roof I fell asleep under. _

_I had no idea what woke me only that I was annoyed by it. My vision was blurry and my mind clouded, but I just _could not_ look away from that ceiling. There was something horribly wrong with it, I knew it, and I just had to figure out _why_._

_During my strange fixation a distant tapping started. I wouldn't have noticed the sound at all if it hadn't steadily grew into heavy pounding. It was distracting and kinda made me want to scream some rude words that would most likely embarrass both me and the offender._

_A loud sound (that wasn't the pounding) came before I could start screaming. It sounded like a choke mid breath, followed by some rustling and the sound of movement that was slowly being drowned out by the pounding. _

_I sat listening. My earlier fixation momentarily forgotten._

_The pounding never stopped, but I could hear a muffled squeak faintly. Then a new pounding started mingling in with the old pounding. Followed closely with a rush sound, and then the noise was heading toward me._

_The door slid open and ice water rained down. I was soaked in a second._

_I gasped and sputtered, rubbed my eyes, and jerked upright. When I looked up again the Jusenkyo Guide was saying 'The Miss is here.' In his sleep wear, before turning quickly on his heel and answering the door._

_I was left there. Sitting in a puddle of cold water. Thinking only that this wasn't my room. The ceiling is strange because it is not mine. I laid back down anyway. _

_I was profoundly uncomfortable._

.

I was profoundly uncomfortable.

I was curled into a weird position that made my whole body tense, there was a bone-y thing poking me in places that are most likely bruised going by how much it already hurts, and there was no forgetting the horrible head ache that was so bad I was sick. No way was my eyes opening though. Nope, only way I was going ta get up was if yesterday's lunch decided to take a one way trip out my mouth.

Nope, not going to happen. I hope.

With how the night's been going I'm likely to get a fist to the gut soon. Hopefully everything's digested.

Needless to say I completely regret sleeping with Akane. The present me mocks the me of yester-night.

Getting Ranma off the roof was a piece of cake compared to a night with Akane. And I almost died _twice_ on that ladder! (Ok. So I might be exaggerating, but that's what it felt like!) All night I have been cuddled in a choke hold, punched in the face, and kicked _several _times _everywhere_ before I actually ripped Ryouga out of his stupid little bed and used him as my scapegoat. I should feel guilty; I know I should, but since that bone-y thing is most likely Akane's elbow in my side jabbing me where it hurts most all that 'I'm sorry' stuff toward Ryoga? Yeah, that went out the window.

Only a good scapegoat gets my pity.

And just as I predicted that fist to the gut comes in for the knockout.

I suppose my being in cursed form might have interfered with a good night's sleep too, but it all mostly Akane this time.

When Akane gets up for her morning jog or whatever I am thanking every god I can think of.

…

I groan without opening my eyes. The Sandman is a cruel man. Denying me sleep. I sigh. Not really any point in trying to sleep anymore if it's not getting me anywhere. Dang it.

And yet, hours later I am still in bed with my eyes closed in pretend sleep until Kasumi comes with a wakeup call.

…

The day was like any other. The teenagers (minus me) went to school. The adults did their own thing and Kasumi and I did the chores. Normal as can be, a continued routine.

Until the phone rings.

Perfectly normal.

Until Kasumi's kind voice says my name.

"Yuki-chan?" I hear, "Yes, a moment please."

And the next thing I know I'm the one on the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Yuki-chan_?" comes a muffled deep toned voice. "Yes? Who's this?" I answer drawing out the ye and hoo sounds to really stress how confused I am.

"_Oh! You really are there! How is Ranma? Is he there now? Can I speak with him?"_

If you don't know who this is shame on you.

"NA-naa… ah." I have to force my voice into a whisper. "You are calling. How are you calling?"

I think I am in shock.

"_I found the number floating around – now Ranma, how is he?_"

For some reason I keep forgetting what kind of lengths Nadoka would go to for her son. Conscience remind me never to wrong Ranma in any way. Or at least remind me not to tell Nadoka. Ever.

"Fine? He's at school right now so-"

"_School! My Ranma! I hope he's kept up with his studies during all that traveling_!" she cheered with more than a hint of warmth in her voice.

"Na- I- Focus!" I hiss trying my hardest not to say her name. Didn't want to tip off anyone I was talking to Nadoka. Probably doesn't matter considering anyone who listens in will know I'm talking about Ranma. You know since he is the only male that I know who's at school.

"_I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. This is the first time in a long time that Ranma has stayed in a_ _location where I can reach him. Oh! And if he is there because of that old agreement then he should be there until he gets married!" _She was giddy with excitement. Why I'll never know, but I'm not a mother and I've never been in a situation like hers.

"I told you to write not call!" I grouch.

"_Yes, but letters take such a long time_."

As Nadoka continues to babble on about phones and letters and Ranma I groan into my hand.

What am I doing this for again? O right, fan love. Great motivation. I groaned again for good measure. If I ever find a way home I better have a photo with every stinking character for my troubles. With autographs. Autographed photos.

"You do know this doesn't change things. You can't meet him, not yet." Silence answered me. Even as I say this it means practically nothing. If she wanted to she could come right this second and force a meeting with Ranma. Nadoka could ignore me and the agreement with Genma completely. After all, I gave her the location. And if she did try to meet Ranma I couldn't stop her – wouldn't stop her. The series makes Nadoka's story to be a bittersweet joke, but it's sort of a tragedy – not one of those major sob inducers, but sad all the same.

I was very close with my own mother. Thinking about how someone would refuse us seeing each other sent a pang of hurt through my heart. I wouldn't do it to someone who's never even _met_ their mother.

I'd have to move to Plan Z though, and that'll open its own barrel of monkeys.

"_Yes, I know."_ And if that didn't break my heart. "_At least now you can call instead of sending letters."_

"Yeah, I guess."

"_Let's talk of happier things. How is Ranma doing in school?"_

"uh… Good, I guess?"

"_You…guess_?"

"I'm not in school with him. I don't know what goes on there."

"_Oh_."

"Can we talk later? I have some chores to do." I whisper glancing around expecting Nabiki to be listening in and getting dirt.

"_Oh, yes of course! Please call when you have the time."_

"Or you'll call me, right?"

A small chuckle began her goodbye, "_Yes, I suppose I would_."

And that ended my surprise talk with Nadoka.

As I turned away from the phone to actually get back to my chores Kasumi was standing directly behind me. "KYIAAAAAAaaa!" I screamed.

I believe my little scare scared even Kasumi, because she jumped back at least a foot.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed hand to her chest. "I just wanted to know who it was."

The scream left me breathless, but I laughed anyway. "I'm sorry Kasumi-san," I chuckled, "that was a friend I met in China."

Much calmer now Kasumi found this tidbit interesting and latched on. "How did he know you were here?"

He? Eh, I'll go with it. "A letter." I replied sheepish. "I promised to keep in touch. No one would mind if I used the phone every now and then would they?" Because permission is always good to have.

"Not at all. Feel free. Just try not to talk to long."

"I won't." I promise readily. Then back to work.

Later that day Akane would tell me of her troubles with the Kuno siblings and Ranma's interesting love triangle with the two in-between giggles.

…

"_Let's go shopping Yuki-chan."_

"…"

"_Guide-san informed me that you don't have anything of your own, so let's go get you some things. Ok?"_

"…"

_A cool hand brush back my bangs. The gesture was so much like my Mom it hurt. "Come on now, you jumped out of that plane yourself—"_

"_I didn't." The hand stilled._

"_Oh. I'm sorry. From what you said I thought—"_

"_I didn't" I repeat. "Did someone push you then?" She asked._

"…"

"_I see." Her hand started moving again in that age old Motherly comforting motion._

"_Yuki-chan. Do you want to go home?"_

"_I can't go home."_

"_And why not?" she asked._

"_There's no home to go back to anymore." If I'm in a work of fiction does that mean reality is the story?_

"_.." Gently Nadoka turned my face so I was looking at her. "We are the same then."_

_My face showed my confusion. "I might have a house I can live in, but I have no reason to live there. My husband took my son and left me. Now I am alone. So, let me help you so I can feel a little less alone."_

"…"

"_That is a very selfish sounding pep talk." I deadpan._

"_Well you weren't responding to any normal pep talks!" She joked. "And I had to do something, Guide-san was getting nervous!"_

_I snickered. Nadoka smiled gently. "There. May I ask why?"_

"…"

_That gentle smile never left her face, "Well from now until you find your home you can be an honorary Soatome. You are welcome to my home at any time."_

"_Now let's go shopping!"_

…

Later that week I made an effort to ketch up on daily events with my fellow teenagers. Because of all the chores and job searching I've been kind of exhausted and haven't really talked to Akane (except for those few worded good night stuff) so I decided to socialize on a, so far, relaxed and easy day. Almost getting injured in the process, but an effort all the same.

Cue me opening the door to the dojo, stepping inside and greeting with a cheery "Yo-" which was then punctuated by a very shrill "_IIIIIIIII!"_ But hey, that happens when big gymnastic balls are aimed at your head with martial arts force.

Lucky me, my strange new reflexes saved my face. Scholar you were not good at studying were you.

And here I thought I should worry about the actual martial art battles, yeah, no. I am going to get offed by accident.

"_Yuki-chan!_ I'm so sorry!" exclaims a very apologetic Akane if you haven't guessed.

"He he…" I sorta laugh, "No harm done, just scared me is all." Taking in all the gymnastic tools on the floor. "So what's going on?"

"Gymnastics." Sighed Akane with slumped shoulders. Ranma jumped or should I say dropped from the ceiling. "You don't know?" he asked. I do know. How could I not know with the midnight Kodachi attack, but that had been a while back and I thought the competition happened sometime soon after that. Apparently not as soon as I thought.

"No? I'm kinda oblivious." Very true.

Sticking one hand in his pocket and jabbing the thumb from the other at Akane, Ranma explained. "Well, Akane here got suckered into a Rhythmic Gymnastics tournament—"

"_Martial_ Gymnastics tournament!" Akane corrected. "And Ranma won't help me practice!"

"Whatever." Ranma rolled his eyes.

Akane huffed. "I wouldn't even need your help if Ryoga was here." Ranma – unnoticed by Akane- became slightly tense at her comment. "Hmph."

"Oh well then," I not quite so subtly butted into the conversation, "You'll never believe who I found!"

Surprisingly it's Ranma who invites my change in topic. "Who?"

In a flourish I moved my prize from behind my back to present P-chan."Oh him" said Ranma, "P-chan! Where was he?" said Akane. In all his glory P-chan had strapped to him many souvenirs. "Hiroshima apparently." I say reading on one of his packages.

Together we sat down to look over P-chan's new things.

"Hiroshima Cinnamon Crackers... And Kyoto tea cakes." Ranma read. "Wow, P-chan where were you trying to go?" Ranma taunted tweaking said piglet's nose. He really should have expected the bite that followed.

"Are you implying P-chan has a bad sense of direction, Ranma?" Asked Akane.

"More than implying."

Ryoga started struggling in my arms but I quickly put a stop to that by pressing his face into my chest. Once he was calm I happily cradled him like a baby and tweaked his nose like Ranma did earlier. "Now P-chan there's no shame in getting lost. It's not the destination that matters, but the journey. Right?" When I looked up Ranma was gaping at me like an idiot.

One eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Y-yy-you shouldn't do that." he pointed and said. "Yeah, but it's funnier this way." I say smiling, while he looked like I just redefined the world. "She shouldn't do what?" asked Akane confused.

I just smiled. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Yeah, I should."

Then as I entertained Ryoga I got to watch a somewhat intense gymnastics battle. Then Akane tripped over the ball. I did try to warn her, but I think I just made it worse.

And ya know how the next scene is of Akane getting patched up in her room? Well, what isn't shown is how freaked out Ranma is when Akane goes down. I swear it was a kicked puppy look. And Ryoga was crying. While Ranma carried Akane to her room, with a crying P-chan in her arms, I went to go get Kasumi.

Everything – of course - was patched up and Ranma, dubbed default gymnast, was to be put through intense training with Ryoga.

While Akane and I caught up on our Zs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So you're Hibiki-kun?" I asked unabashedly staring down the lost boy. He was surprisingly cute. In a wild, hitch hiker way. Which is weird cause I'm pretty sure Ryoga never hitch hikes.

"…Yes..? …Call me Ryoga. Please." said the teen looking very nervous. Looking anywhere but at me. Which is very understandable since this is our "first meeting" and he's already got to 1st Base with me – or was it 2nd Base? Oh I can never remember these things.

I held out my hand. "Nice ta meet cha. Let's shake on it so you can go ahead with your training," I say this but I actually started this conversation because Akane was giving Ranma a pep talk or something, I don't know it looks more like an argument to me. Just didn't want Ryoga to step in an' make it worse somehow. (That is what usually happens when he or the other suitors get involved right?) When he reached out to shake hands – looking very out of place – I cut in before he actually got a grip. "Go easy on me now. I'm not a martial artist, so no super strength hand shake." I only slightly tease, mostly I'm serious.

He flushes a bit but his grip is gentle. My smile widens. His blush deepens. He just pores out that cute cuddle me vibe.

"Ranma's ready to start now Ryoga." Called out Akane.

As you can hopefully tell we are not asleep.

Why were we doing this? Me, well, because sleeping in someone else's room just feels weird without said person there. And Akane because… I don't know.

The point is we weren't in bed like I thought we would be.

The good news is that I _finally_ got to meet Ryoga! Not P-chan for once.

As the cursed boys get into position Akane and I formed the audience and watched. Sadly Akane was too focused on the spar to make friendly chatter. Can't really blame her, but I was kinda not interested for some reason. Maybe cause this was barely anything compared to the future fights. Or I could just be tired.

… Something to keep my mind occupied….hm.

….

….

Inuyasha

…

…I feel like a marathon…

Actually can I meet inuyasha? I am in that world right? Or at least a world close to it? I should at least be able to meet Kagome if I find the right place in Tokyo. Should being key word here.

This is the World of Rumiko Takahashi right? If anything about this situation makes _any_ sense than those stories should connect somehow. Right? But what if I get into Urusei Yatsura? Oh god I don't think Ranma could handle that much more chaos. The Tendos definitely can't afford to repair more destruction than what Ranma makes, and they barely do that. I wouldn't mind visiting Rinne and Sakura though. Would they be babies now?

Hmm. But that is something I need to look into.

"Yuki-chan," I look up to see Akane standing over me, "I'm leaving now are you coming, or do you want to watch?"

"Coming." I say as I get up out of my sitting position.

Together we left the boys to their work.

…

_Slowly I spread toothpaste on the small brush. _

_I lift it to my mouth and peel back my lips and begin the process of cleaning teeth._

_Brush the right. _

_Circle brushing the front._

_Scrubbing the back._

_Watching in the mirror with a bored expression all the while._

_Spit._

…

My eyes open and I'm already sitting up in bed.

I sigh cause I know from experience what has to happen next.

I rub my eyes slowly as I get up grabbing the necessary items and head toward a sink.

"If I end up in PowerPuff Girls next I'm giving the Sandman a piece of my mind about these hygienic dreams." I grumbled. "Or Fairly Odd Parents, he sales mattress there." I mumble as an afterthought when I reached the room where I could brush my teeth.

…

The next morning I woke up bright and early. Earlier than even Akane today and that's saying something. So as Akane slept I tried to quietly creep out of the room. It would have been easier if I had been my more graceful cursed form. Last night when I had been awoken by dental hygiene I had decided since I was already up why not splash myself with some hot water and have a nice sleep for once. So today I woke up as myself and as myself I, quite loudly, tripped over my own foot and fell face first into the door (it was only loud because I screamed my head off).

Akane woke up thinking she was under attack. I was so lucky I was on the floor otherwise I'd have been pulverized. Akane wakes up swinging.

"Sorry" I whined rubbing my nose. Akane just kind of stared at me a moment before flopping back into bed with a few mumbled words. I took it as an opening to get out of there before the second wind hit. Out I went.

In the hall I was met with a bleary eyed Nabiki and a kind Kasumi peeking out from their rooms. Sheepish and English I laughed awkwardly rubbing my neck in a way that reminded me of Goku before scrambling out of there and to the nearest water source. I ended up in the bathroom scrambling to get the faucet on cold and finally dunking my head in when it was.

So embarrassing.

…

Later when I was helping Kasumi set the table Akane finally came down.

"Have either of you seen Ranma?" she asked

Kasumi replied "Is he not in his room?" Akane shook her head in the negative, "Maybe he's in the dojo getting some practice in."

"Yea, you're probably right. I'll go check. I don't want him getting tired during the fight."

I didn't think anything of it.

Kasumi and I continued were we left off. The table was set in no time at all it seemed like and slowly the smell of food cooking lured everyone down. Only after everyone else was seated did Akane appear dragging a gymnastic suit wearing Ranma that looked dead to the world.

"Oh my," said Kasumi in her best worried mother tone when she caught sight of the seen, which dragged all attention to them.

"What did you do to him this time Akane?" asked Nabiki.

Akane looked only slightly offended when she rebuked that "Ranma did this all by himself, Nabiki. He and Ryoga spent all night practicing."

And ouch the _Guilt_. My conscience slapped me so hard with it I could practically hear my grandchildren cry from the pain.

Soun looking only slightly confused decided to share a discovery that Akane had yet to uncover herself. "Where is Ryoga?"

Akane blinked then whipped her head around so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it. Then she sighed. Honestly what else was she to do? Clearly when she decided she needed to drag Ranma off she had grabbed Ranma and only Ranma. Leaving behind Ryoga, a guy who couldn't find his way anywhere on a good day let alone a bad one.

Akane sat Ranma down, then moved to sit down herself. Kasumi and I laid out the food and everyone started to dig in almost immediately. Everyone except Ranma who shoved a towel in his mouth and started chewing.

"It's tuff." She said around the towel in his mouth. Everyone just stared at him in dumbfounded shock. I was only snapped out of it because I could just hear Nadoka screaming at me for letting her precious son eat a towel in his current state. So I- with my crying grandchildren as background noise and the guilt that could stretch for miles- took my right hand that was still learning how to use chopsticks and ripped that towel out of his mouth. It came out easy for me. Ranma was left gagging and hacking.

"**That**," I stated firmly, "was a towel." And just to get the point across (and hopefully stop the nagging Nadoka voice in my head crying over healthy eating habits for her son) I grabbed his actual food and shoved that back in her mouth as replacement. "This," I say, "is food." He seemed pacified for the moment if a little freaked out. I was feeling a little better, but not much.

"Uh," startled I turned to find the whole house staring at me.

"W-wha-t?" I stuttered completely embarrassed.

Akane being my savior in this house right next to Kasumi answered. "That's my line, _what was_ _that!_"

"I felt guilty!" I squeaked. I had known Ranma would be taking Akane's place, I had known He and Ryoga would practice hard, but I had completely forgotten they practiced all through the night! I remembered the fight almost perfectly too, it's just in the fight Ranma is wide awake and doesn't act like a sleep deprived teen at all! Ever! What's up with that?!

"_Over what_!" she squeaked back.

I had never blushed in my life, "_I don't know! A good night's slee_p_!_" but right that second I could feel the blood flooding to the scholar's cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Please Kasumi-san can I go?" I pleaded.

"Of course." She said not even looking up.

"I promise to work extra hard tom—"I stopped abruptly to stare up at my kind hostess in shock from where I was bowing/pleading/begging, "did you just say yes?"

"Yes." She said finally stopping her washing of dishes to look down at me, "you have been working very hard to find a job, and doing your best to help around the house. However, you are still a child and you do need a break every now and then, so yes you may go." She finished with a smile.

I jumped up with a squeal and gave Kasumi the bear hug that my family was known for. "Thank you so much Kasumi-san!"

Running back into the dining room(?) where Akane was not so patiently waiting for Ranma to finish eating his breakfast I squealed once more the good news. "I'm coming with you!"

"That's great," Akane said sounding distracted, "now if only Ranma would hurry up."

Looking at Ranma who was slowly shoveling food into her mouth I could easily see Akane's frustration. I considered finishing what I started earlier cause heck if I could do it once I could do it several more times, but decided against it because of safety reasons (Nadoka would kill me if I killed her son by choking him with food) so I did the next best thing. I collected Ranma's food and chopsticks and turned to Akane. "I'll pack this up so he can eat it later, you go get him dressed." Akane did a little double take but started the task of dragging Ranma upstairs.

So back into the kitchen I went to pack up a late breakfast and to help Kasumi pack their lunches as well. Then when I was done I was met with the two teens coming down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Akane nodded her head, but Ranma was still drifting off into snooze land or at least trying to. So it only made sense for my next guilt driven action was to drag her onto my back and order him like an Overlord "Sleep Ranma." If he had been more awake I probably would have been terrifying him, he also would probably have struggled and said plain out NO, but he was almost dead to the world and as such he fell asleep almost immediately.

Akane staring at me like I was Kodachi or something asked, "_This _is all because of guilt?"

"Yep," I said popping the p, "guilt is a powerful weapon against me." and out the door we went.

"Are you sure this isn't because you have some kind of crush on him or something?" Asked Akane showing a little bit of her jealous nature.

"Positive, I like men who can make me laugh."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, "Ranma makes you laugh." She accused. It was sadly true. In the time that I've been living with the Tendos I've been able to see the little crazy stuff that happens around Ranma that was never showed in the manga or anime.

I stumbled a bit in me steps. "That's different." I defend.

"How?" she asks.

I sigh, "I laugh _at_ him, and I laugh _at_ the crazy stuff that happens to him, not at his jokes like what I meant."

"oh." She said lamely. "Yeah. And it's really easy to get me laughing anyway." I say, "I could fall on my butt right now and laugh for hours about it."

Akane thought about that before replying. "That sounds annoying."

"Yeah, but it makes life a nicer neighbor." Something in Akane that had been slightly tenser that usual relaxed a little and she smiled at me in apology. I just shrugged with a smile of my own. The rest of our walk was in comfortable silence were Ranma's soft snores were easily heard.

**…**

Kodachi's school was crowded. Students from many schools were everywhere - easily seen by the uniforms. Akane for some reason was gifted with a way of getting through the crowd without force, something I will now forever envy her for. Once we got there and started heading into the crowd Akane just kept walking as if no one was in our way, and people _moved_.

Ranma continued to snore ignorant of the chaos surrounding us.

When we finally got inside Kodachi herself welcomed our merry band.

"Welcome, Tendo Akane may the best-" here was when Akane interrupted, "There has been a change of plans." She said.

"Oh?" Kodachi looked delighted, probably thought she was going to win without even trying.

"Yes, I injured myself so someone else is going to fight you." She explained.

Kodachi visibly deflated. "Who then will it be that shall fight with me for my dear Ranma-sama?"

Akane fought down her anger at the comment and pointed toward Ranma-chan on my back. Who was still snoring softly on my back.

Kodachi did not look at Ranma though, but at me. "I see, so it shall be the one who was not Tendo Akane."

I was shocked and said nothing. Akane came to my rescue. "_No_, Yuki-chan is here to watch. The girl on her back is my replacement." She ground out.

"Oh, I see." And that was the end of that encounter.

**…**

In the room that was assigned for Furinkan High I sat Ranma down in a chair and tried to wake him up. The gentle wake up plan wasn't working so I was forced to use plan b, which mostly consisted of pinching Ranma's cheeks (and making him do funny faces) while saying "Ranma-kun wake up." Increasingly louder. He woke up before I started yelling.

Then Akane grabbed the extra gymnastic suit she had in a gym bag, packed alongside the lunches Kasumi had prepared. Holding the outfit out to Ranma to take, "You should get changed now."

Kodachi's black flowers came soon after. It was kinda cool to see such a powerful and fast acting potion work in person.

**…**

The match went off and everyone was surprised about the pigtailed girl's name.

"See," Ranma said.

Akane shocked by the stupidity of man was silent, I commented. "With people this stupid we should worry about the future." They both gave me a weird look at that.

**…**

Everything went how I remembered it. It was boring. This – in my opinion – was the worst fight in the entire series. It wasn't bad per say just not the best. Maybe I'm just biased cause the Kunos are crazy and hard to like in any sense?

"Is that P-chan?" I started from my musings to see that yes it was P-chan. P-chan chained to Ranma. And so the fight begins.

"How did _she_ get _him_!?"

"Bad luck, and bad direction." Was my deadpan.

"Hey Akane," I started to get said girls attention, "I'm gonna go look for the restroom."

"Ok, don't get lost." She said but she was mostly focused on Ranma.

Except I almost got ran over by the fighting ring on the way back.

**_And_** almost used as a random weapon by Kodachi right next to her brother. Akane is such a great person to have around in a dangerous situation. She grabbed me right out of the danger zone.

Other than that nothing of note happened.

.

.

.

**this one is kinda short but I didn't feel like typing down a fighting scene so sorry, but unless my character is directly involved I'm not likely to write a full fight scene. thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate them 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

"No Akane."

"Oh come on! Falling is the worst that can happen!" said Akane hands on hips with a frustrated expression.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Pleeeease," she whined.

What I want to say is 'I didn't want to be here, I don't want to do this,' but when I looked back at her that is not what comes out.

"Fine." I sigh. With that simple word uttered Akane worked her magic. In seconds, I was all laced up and being lead toward my doom. "I-I take it back _I don't wanna GO! _Akane STOP! I changed my mind! Cease! Desist! Halt!—"

"Nope, it's too late you can't go back." She giggled finally stopping at our destination. I could feel myself turn white, I immediately made to run for it only to find Akane was still keeping a firm grasp on my wrists. Touché Akane touché.

"I'll scream." I state completely serious.

"You've mentioned that." She agreed.

"I might have a panic attack." I mentioned.

"Yes you have warned me." she agreed again.

"… I'll cry like a baby if I fall." My last chance at getting out of this. If this didn't work I really was doomed.

Akane just giggled again, "In that case, do your best not to fall." And with that I deflated. My defiance gone replaced by tragic acceptance.

"First you should try walking." Following her advice I made small uneasy steps near the wall. Once Akane believed I reached an acceptable and constant balance walking she started showing me how to actually skate. And yes we are ice skating.

Right leg push out left leg push out repeat. Easy on paper maybe but so hard in reality. "Now stay relaxed we're going to skate out ok?"

"Okay." I whimpered. With her hands still holding on to my wrists I was helpless as she started skating backwards across the rink.

"Don't make me do all the work," she scolded lightly, "start moving your feet."

Slowly I did as she asked.

Right left right left right left…

"Hey! I'm doing it!" I boast which leads to me straightening up to fast causing an avalanche reaction. _"OR NOT!" _I screech as I fall backwards yanking Akane up and over as well.

We lay there together. Silently watching as other skaters moved around us.

"I told you I would scream."

Akane gave a startled laugh, "You did," she agreed easily getting back on her feet and offering me her hand, "Now let's try this again."

Reluctantly I did. I don't know what it is about ice, but I could never skate on it. Give me skates with wheels and I'm average, but put me on ice and I'm like a dried out fish, dead meat.

We skated (mostly glided on my part) around the rink several times before Akane saw that I was fit to skate alone. I was not._ So_ not ready.

Akane let go and moved to the side as I freaked out.

"Just do it like you have been. You'll do fine."

A shaky "Okay" was all I could afford her as I focused on my feet. Right left right left right…

Soon I had a steady rhythm going and I was quickly gaining speed. "I'm doing it!" this time I was being careful as I boast. No sudden movement is apparently the key.

"I'm doing it!" I said again. My statement was greeted with silence. I looked up. "Akane?" No Akane on my right, "Akane?" I repeated looking left. Still no Akane. I could almost feel the cold sweat breakout. "Akane?! This isn't funny! Please say you're behind me! _Akaaaneeeeee!" _I cried.

I faced forward again and shut my eyes. I actually started crying a little. I had seen the future in that single glance, it involved me slamming body first into a wall. I was going fast. It was going to hurt if I didn't do something. My legs locked and I have no idea how to stop.

I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my head back and screamed with arms flailing. "AKANEHELPIDON'TKNOWHOWTASTOP!HELPHELPHELPMMEEEEEAAAAAH!" sigh, yeah not my proudest moment.

SPLASH, went the cup of hot something on my face. "MYFACE!" went me.

Then my feet were in the air.

"You must have been so scared Adeline. Don't worry, Little Azusa's got you!"

I blinked once twice three times before I decided that what I was see was in fact reality. Holding me up over her head was Azusa. The figure skating martial artist who called P-chan her Charlotte, the girl who was supposed to challenge Akane and by default Ranma to a fight. The same Azusa that names whatever thing that catches her eye and takes it home as a part of her collection. "Uuhh" was all I could utter. Please tell me what I think just happened is just my misunderstanding.

And like a flash her partner was right next to us. "Azusa?"

"Isn't little Adeline adorable!" she squealed cuddling me as if I really was a doll.

Her partner sighed dramatically with his hand in his hair. I suppose he would have been a charming picture if I didn't know what a freak he was. "That is not your Adeline. That is a person who is most likely very terrified of you." He sighed again for good measure. With a flip of his hair I was dangling from his hold next. "I'm terribly sorry miss I—"

"NOOO! ADELINE! ADELINE! ADELINE!" Shouted Azusa punctuating with a hit to her partner with some random object.

While her partner was down for the count with maybe a concussion I was back in the arms of Azusa. There was no sign of her letting go either. This really just happened didn't it? I even brought P-chan and left him in the rink before I even got roped into actually skating! What the heck?! And I don't curse but this really makes me wanna start!

"I- I uh- I don't know how to respond ta this."

"Adeline speaks English!" Azusa squealed.

**…**

"You changed me."

"Does Adeline like ramen?"

"I can't believe you changed me."

I was now wearing a frilly pink princess dress. Or well one of Azusa's spare dresses. Apparently, what I had been wearing was too baggy or stained or something either way my old clothes were trashed and I had been stripped down and changed.

"Honestly, Azusa. You've traumatized the poor girl." Sighed what's his name. Man I hate not understanding. "The only reason I'm letting you keep her is because I have no idea what she's saying."

"I have no idea what you just said but I'm taking it as an insult." I say with crossed arms. After trying to escape several times with the only result being Azusa taking me for a _potty_ break I finally just gave up. Now I am apparently a baby doll seeing as that was how Azusa was holding me.

"Humph," Azusa huffed. "He doesn't know anything, does he Adeline?" she said while tickling under my chin.

"This is very demeaning and I think I hate you now."

"See Adeline agrees with Azusa."

"I don't think that's what she said."

"Yuki-chan?"

That sounded familiar. Looking up I realized that we were in a ramen shop and that Ranma and Akane were staring back at me. "Where the heck have you been- No, forget that." I stretch out my arms toward my only friend in this world and her fiancé and beg.  "Akaaaneee_! R_aaanmaa_!_ Help!

Akane came stomping over like the awesome person she is and ripped me from Azusa's hold.

"Ah! What are you doing with Azusa's little Adeline!?" Azusa huffed and puffed and was about to blow Akane down when the kiss addict swooped in stopping her. Kiss addict, I like it I think I'm gonna keep it.

"I'm sorry is that your…um, your person?" he asked as Azusa began her beating of his head and the screaming.

Akane settled me under her arm before actually acknowledging the kissing addict. "Yes and she's been missing for a while now. Thank you for finding her." Find me my butt.

"It was no trouble at all." Said the kiss addict bending down to grab Akane's hand.

"What's wrong with her?" said both Ranma and Akane looking to Azusa as she started attacking the addict with a nearby chair.

"Nothing to worry about. She just has a habit of finding things cute, and giving them names. She's just mad that I took away her newest Adeline." He said pointing to me with his free hand. Then he turned around to scream "STOP THAT!" at Azusa. Which I only know because it's the only thing that makes sense for him to say. Then he was turned back to Akane. "I wouldn't mind a reward." Commented the addict as he closed in on Akane's face.

Ranma intercepted pushing Akane (and me) behind him. Pushing his face away to most likely say an insult, but I was done listening to people blab in a language I couldn't understand.

"Psst, Akane. Could you maybe get me some water?" she looked at me blankly for a moment before snapping into action only to be blocked by Azusa. "Can you guys just fight and get it over with so I can leave and put today behind me?"

Akane ignored me or misunderstood me. What she did was shove me into the nearest restroom. Which was probably the best idea. Even if it was into the male side. "I hate today."

.

.

.

.

**So yeah this took me a while.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long but I got distracted with a bunch of stuff and I hit a road block when I tried to write, but I finally forced this out. I hope its okay.**

Chapter 12

.

.

"Hello boys." I greet as the many males stare at me in shock. Yeah, Akane and I are having a _long_ talk later. "Don't mind me, just here for some hot water." I laugh awkwardly, slowly moving further into the room and toward the nearest sink.

I never realized how awkward this was when I read about Ranma doing it all the time. At least Ranma's a boy though, if he goes into a restroom for hot water he's golden on the guy side, but me I'm going from tiny little doll to a skyscraper with boobs.

I blame school for my life's sudden left turn into chaos. And Ryoga. Completely.

When I reached the nearest sink I waved awkwardly at my audience before ducking my head under freezing cold water. Popping back up I hear gasps as my curse activates.

Of course I forgot one very important detail. When your body changes what you are wearing does not. The dress Azusa had me wearing was to small, _way _too small. Now my chest was painfully constricted and dress too short to be decent for any right minded female.

Blood rushed to my face. The men surrounding me were blushing just as furiously except a few that were staring with a single minded focus. I hastily tried pulling the tiny thing down to cover myself, but gained nothing. One of the men gulped and hesitantly took a step in my direction starring at nothing but my lower half.

Something inside me broke and a growl slipped past my lips without thought, "Perverts!" I hissed.

"Yuki-chan?" My eyes snapped from the floor to Akane waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

My head tilts in confusion squinting my eyes looking for why she would ask. "Yeassss, Why shouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Well you were with that skating duo for at least half of the day." She counted on her finger looking about ready to count number two before I interrupted, because just like that memories rushed back in like a tidal wave. "Where were you?" I demanded darkly.

"Huh?" Akane blinked.

"At the rink. You made me skate, and then when I turned around you were gone! Where. Were. You?"

She at least looked guilty. "Sorry, I got distracted." And a bit sheepish.

"Never again?" I challenged.

Akane agreed eagerly "Never again, I promise."

And that was enough for me. For now anyway.

Someone whistled behind her. "That's pretty mean even for you tomboy." I looked to of course see Ranma as he is never far away when Akane is a round.

The said tomboy turned on her heel to glare at him with a fierceness I had not expected. "It was an actual mistake Ranma! So just back off!" He started and seemed to wilt slightly.

"Jeeze, what did I do?" but the girl huffed and turned away. Then abruptly stopped and sheepishly turned back to face me after picking up P-chan. "About those two from before…" she paused, dragging out the inevitable "I might have agreed to a challenge over you." She finished.

I digested this in silence for a moment. My eyes then traveled to my supposed pet pig rather pointedly and not bothering to hide it. "And where was P-chan?" I asked, being rather distantly proud that said pig looked slightly uncomfortable under my stare.

Akane raised a brow at my tone but did in fact answer. "I saw him in the rink when you were skating and took him out so he wouldn't get trampled." Her eyes brightened at remembering this, "I think that was actually why I left you!" She answered gleefully, happy apparently to have found the reason to her recent actions. All without noticing my glare turning darker.

"I see." was all I offered to her.

"Hey Yuki," Ranma called and I turned to him.

"Yes?" I ask irritation loud and clear within that one word.

"Where did you get those cloths?" he asked bluntly.

I blinked completely turned around. I looked down and found myself wearing a dark green T-shirt and jeans that I had never seen before. I suddenly remembered that I had been wearing a very tiny pink dress and without thought to anyone else looked down the inside of the shirt to find my support was in fact another shirt and not a bra. "….I actually have no idea."

**…**

Unlike the Gymnastic fight the fight on the ice was apparently the next day. So, Ranma and Akane did not return to the Tendo Dojo instead they returned to the ice rink. So, P-chan and I though left for home (or temporary housing?) so that I could change into my cloths and probably trash what I was wearing.

I was not happy and the pig knew it.

Ever since I got to Nerma I kept getting stuck in the plot's role for Ryoga. The first time was understandable, but twice when I had made it a point to keep things as similar to the story I remembered as possible was slightly discomforting. I glared down my nose at the pig in my arms until he squirmed. Hopefully this will be the last time something like this happens.

I softly scratched behind one little, black ear. "Sorry, I might be taking my stress out on you." I say to Ryoga's cursed form trying to smile apologetically. He snorts softly, perhaps surprised by my sudden mood swing. I stare stunned, "That was surprisingly adorable."

**… **

**…**

The only reason I even went out with Akane today was because Kasumi gave me the day off. So, of course when we (Ryoga and me) returned she was still refusing to allow me to help in any way.

I took the time to call Nadoka. Her number was surprisingly easy to remember and I dialed it from memory, after asking for permission to use the phone. She answered after two rings with a breathy "_Hello?"_

"Hi again, it's Yuki." I respond trying very hard not speak her name.

"_Yuki-chan! I almost thought you wouldn't call! How is Ranma? Is he healthy? Is he getting along with his fiancée? How are you?"_

I laughed quietly. "As healthy and manly as always." I answer. I spend the next thirty minutes answering her every question and spinning my answers to sound like a recounting of recent events to a gossipy old friend.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Sometime into the afternoon, the panda known as Genma and his friend Soun were rushing through the house with a filming camera in their grasp. I had a hunch they were headed toward an almost kiss between their children, and while I was very tempted to go see one of my favorite scenes happen in person I stayed sitting. It felt somehow wrong to go spy on an intimate moment like that. Besides, if I pried like that Akane might not confide to me later.

So as the elder Tendo sisters raced to follow behind the two adults I made no move to follow. P-chan was willingly sitting in my lap as I fed him another rice cracker. I had found him roaming the halls after my phone call and had taken to carrying him around like a stuff toy. He has been pretty much my only source of entertainment in the past few hours, and while a rice cracker may not be good for a normal pig I was hoping since he is actually a human that will not matter.

A little while later there is screaming and pounding feet stomping through the house. Akane comes by soon after and drags me up and out to get ready for bed.

Akane begins her rants only after her bedroom door is shut. She rants about her push-y father and Genma that have no limits, her too nosy sister, and Kasumi that did nothing to stop anyone, but then she gets to Ranma and she quiets. Meanwhile, I have P-chan blinded as she changes clothes. I follow her lead and start undressing for my own pajamas. "I know this probably won't help or make you feel better in any way, but it's the only answer I have to offer you." I say, "Don't get mad, but the next time you're having a moment you don't want interrupted you should do it in a room with locked doors and no windows."

This of course sets her on another rant about how it wasn't a moment and all that jazz.


End file.
